sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Malis Delnaria
=Physical Description= Dark blue tattoos on her arms stand out against Malis' pale blue skin. She has bright red eyes and more tattoos around her right eye and cheek that travel up towards her ear. One of her tusks has been broken off, the jagged edge worn down slightly showing that it happened a long time ago. Her hair is bundled into thick dreads which are adorned with chunky gold bangles at different points. They are long and reach mid to low back except where used to tie back the rest out of her face. The only jewelry she wears are two golden bracelets on each arm and a claw-and-shell necklace which the largest center claw is stained the colour of old blood. Her usual robe is in a long blue sleeveless style that is plane royal blue; the only decoration is a thin golden band around the hem. Over that she wears a red sleeveless jacked which flows down as long as her robe and is decorated in gold around the edges with a wide zigzag pattern close to the hems edge. =Personality= Malis is very wise though she chooses not to show it, preferring to act a little more dense so that others will explain things to her easier. She is a good listener and is one to go to for advice though she does have unusual ways to explain herself. Quite fun loving and very social on the surface, the troll enjoys to chat with other races to find out what makes them tic and learn new customs. Malis learned to read for her acceptance into the Symphony, an achievement she is quite proud of. Malis is almost childlike in reactions, her unabated curiosity flavors all her thoughts and doings. The troll has a passion to explore and, while she can be quite suspicious around new people, once her loyalty has been won she is fiercely protective of them. This also means that if she finds someone, or some thing worthy of her attentions she will be loyal to them whether they like it or not. She is very spiritual in the respect that she believes that the Spirits are what guides her path, often letting them choose of her in cases where she cannot decide herself. It is common to see her spin around with her eyes closed and then start off in the direction she ends up facing. She does not see anything wrong with choosing this way and firmly believes that the Spirits probably know a lot better about the right decision than she, herself, does. =Likes= Fighting, pillaging, treasure hunting, dragons... especially dragons. Malis loves to chase them around and observe them. This, unfortunately means she is often getting into trouble. Her biggest love is collecting shinies and she will pretty much do anything for one. Her 'shinies' is her collection of crystals and other things that sparkle. She often doesn't know about what they are for, and doesn't even care if they are worthless or not, as long as they are pretty to look at. Some of her specials are 'Fluffy' her axe; he is almost always by her side or in her traveling packs. Malis also has a necklace given to her by her blood sister made out of claws of the dragon they defeated and shells from the near by river. It is the only piece of 'water' Malis lets near herself as a reminder of the oath she gave that day. The center claw is stained with the mixed blood of the dragon, her own and Amirynth's, her blood sister. 'Bokbok' is her hawkstriders as a whole. If she talks about them separately the green one is lunch, the blue one is dinner and the red one was named by Rynn and called Crymsong. Malis doesn't usually differentiate, preferring to call them, and all other hawkstriders, Bokbok. She takes great care of them as they were given to her upon her acceptance into the Sin'Dorei. =Dislikes= Malis hates the water... nothing good has ever come over it and in a respect she almost has an irrational fear of getting wet. She isn't even herself sure why she reacts in such away but, to her, all bad news has come with strong ties to water in some way, be it rain, by ocean or having to do with the rivers surrounding her. She never learnt how to swim and uses her water walking at every optional moment. She also firmly believes that if she ever cut her hair then she would loose her strength and faith in the spirits. For this reason her hair is bound in dreads to keep it mostly out of the way. The only time she has removed one of her dreads was to give to her blood sister, Amirynth in exchange for the necklace she was given. Pet Peeves: People who go back on their word, people who do things 'out of the good of their own heart' =History= Malis was born on the isle of Yojamba, the eldest of two, her sister's name is Kiowa who she still keeps in contact with. She had a pretty uneventful (which is relative) childhood where she trained under one of the most respected shaman of the Isle. One of her childhood friends trained with her named Voodoo. Later on, after they had grown old enough he tried to woo her but they had a disagreement which left things between them strained. Something she has always regretted. After he was chosen to start the path towards becoming one of the elder shaman of the village she decided to seek her fortune on the main lands. There she met another troll named Kifo and traveled around with him. They spent a few years together, even though he was older then her by quite a bit. Malis grew fiercely enamored with him and believe that he shared the same emotion in kind. She ended up pregnant and had a daughter she named Tai'jin. Traveling with a child was hard and so she settled down in a secluded spot protected from the other tribes while Kifo hunted for them until she could travel once more. A few months later he dissapeared, never to be heard from again. Malis chucked it up to his wanderlust, she had seen clues in his behavior and had tried to shrug it off. She left her daughter in the care of a troll family in Booty Bay who were on their way to live with the Darkspear trolls on the other continent. To this day she has not gone to look for her. Malis began traveling once more, exploring every nook and cranny of the Eastern Kingdoms. Through her travels she has met many different groups of people but after an incident involving a large dragon (she tells the story differently) where she lost one of her tusks she turned her sights towards Silvermoon and the Elves of the Sin'Dorei. She gained a sister in Amirynth, a Bloodelf warlock and took on the new name of Delnaria. Amirynth introduced her to the Bloodelves and so Malis came to live in their city after Rynn became weaker and needed her help. Through hard work and many quests of her own she had won the favor of the Sin'Dorei and Malis was prepared to fight along side them any way that she can. Living in Silvermoon City with Amitynth lead to her joining the Symphony after she heard some stories of their actions and observed the way they treated each other. Her hope was that one day she would be accepted and have a family once more. Joni became her sponsor and was the one responsible for her learning how to read and write. Malis after that moment decided she wanted to write a book upon what she had learned of dragons and their ilk from all of her observations, something she never completed. Over time, things changed. Amirynth became the apprentice to Lord Archeon after his return from Northrend and became more withdrawn in her quest to regain her strength. Kiowa, Malis' real sister, showed up in the city looking for her to try and persuade her to come home. This accumulated into Malis and Rynn arguing over ties and the bloodelf's change of heart and eventually the troll was thrown out of Rynn's home. It wasn't until she had an argument with her sister Kiowa that she realized it may have been Archeon's hand who was responsible for the Sin'Dorei's personality switch. Fearful of her Rynn's safety, Malis started looking for clues that would tell her what happened to the warlock only to discover things may have ran deeper than everyone realized. With that information in mind she went against Archeon to try and rescue Rynn from his clutches. In front of the Symphony she fell to his blade, Fateweaver, which destroyed her soul, leaving her body by his feet. Her body was taken by Kiowa, back to Yojamba Isle where it resided in peace. However, though her body lay in Yojamba's soil, her soul slept inside the runeblade. Discarded by Archeon upon his breaking free of the Lich King's control, Fateweaver was picked up by a Drakkari Death knight named I'mani. Malis awoke in the snow and stumbled her way to Sholazar Basin which reminded her of her home in Un'goro crater. Trying to piece back her memories, the troll was found by Asinity who brought her back to the Symphony after trying to convince her of her demise. Slowly her memory came back to her but it was filled by long sections of empty time which she could not account for. Unbeknown to her, I'mani was still inside her head and was able to take control. I'mani was vicious and focused on killing Asinity as she had faced him in battle a few times before. Shortly after Rynn came to visit Malis and was attacked by I'mani who then kidnapped her. Asinity, Mordagen and Zevron rushed to save them, thinking both Malis and Rynn had been taken by I'mani, only to find both troll and 'lock unconscious in the cave in Un'goro. I'mani continued to cause trouble for Rynn and the others until Tai'jin, who had come to Silvermoon City in search of her mother, asked the elements for the powers to save Malis and destroy I'mani. She almost lost her own life but was able to switch the souls with the aid of Rynn and the others. Malis is not in control and guards the axe, Fateweaver, with the drakkari's soul inside. Recently, Malis has spent her time in Silvermoon City under careful watch of friends and family. There she meets people and tried to recover the rest of her memories. While she'll never have the connection to the spirits she once had, she is still a firm believer of the Loa and, on good days, can be quite an interesting chat. =Artwork= Category:Horde Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Shaman Category:Symphony_of_Eternity